The Dawn of Ice and Ember
by Wili.lia
Summary: PUT ON HOLD!  -The Last Sketch
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

_** -RainClan-**_

**Leader** Splashstar- white she-cat with light and very faint gray patches over her body, one eye is forest green, the other is icy blue, Mate- Jumpingbrook

APPRENTICE- Sappaw

**Deputy**Sweetfern- black she-cat with golden brown paws and tail tip with light green eyes

APPRENTICE- Umberpaw

**Medicine Cat **Bluewolf- Small blue she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice **(In the future- Seakit)

**Warriors**

Jumpingbook- golden tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE- Crowpaw

Shiningsong- silver she-cat(deceased)

Foxstripe- ginger tom with black stripes and icy blue eyes

APPRENTICE- Splashpaw

Fernflower- light silver she-cat with bright green eyes, Mate- Darkcloud

Darkcloud- dark brown tom with darker big spots and yallow eyes, Mate- Fernflower

APPRENTICE- Beetlepaw

Blazepelt- brown tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE- Sootpaw

Icecloud-White she-cat with black patches across her pelt and stunning gray eyes that pierce her enemies

APPRENTICE- Fogpaw

Willowbreeze- chocalate brown long haired she-cat and brown eyes

APPRENTICE- Shadowpaw

Windstep- white tom with golden eyes

APPRENTICE- Thornpaw

Mudstripe- mud brown with light green eyes,Mate- Foxshine

APPRENTICE- Shimmeringpaw

Oakpelt- orange pelt with brown eyes

**Apprentences**

Cowpaw- black and white tom with green eyes

Thornpaw- red gold tom with icy blue eyes

Sootpaw- light gray, almost white with one blue and one green eyes

Fogpaw- light gray tom with white paws

Shadowpaw- dark gray tom

Splashpaw-white she-cat with tawny patches and sparkling honey eyes

Umberpaw- brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Beetlepaw- black tom with orange-amber eyes

Shimmeringpaw- golden tabby she-cat with green eyes

Sappaw- white tom with black spots and golden eyes

**Queens**

Lilywade-Kits: Seakit- golden ginger she-cat with soft amber eyes, Dawnkit- golden ginger she-cat with red and gold with amber eyes that are tinged with gold around the rim, Frostkit- sandy colored tom with light brown stripes and amber eyes

Foxshine- golden she-cat with brown eyes; deaf in one ear, Mate- Mudstripe, Kits- Honeykit- golden she-cat with honey brown eyes, Cloverkit- brown she-cat with light, little green eyes

**Elders**

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat with a long tail

Milkfeather- pure white she-cat, blind in one eye

Ravenwind- raven black tom with green eyes

_** -HailClan**_**-**

**Leader** Frozenstar-white she-cat with black spots and amber eyes

**Deputy** Rushclaw-black tabby tom with white stripes and amber eyes, Mate- Heatherclaw

**Medicine Cat **Nightshadow- blind she-cat with thick black fur and green eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**

**Warriors**

SplashSpots-gray she-cat with black spots and paw and unusual yellow-green eyes(Nightfur has a crush on her, perhaps they will become mates...*grins evily*)

Brackenstripe- brown tom with black stripes and paws, has bright blue eyes and heavily scarred and his right ear is torn

APPRENTICE-Maplepaw

Dovesong-a light grey, almost white she-cat with saphire blue eyes

Nettlepelt- black tom with dark gray eyes, Mate Morningsky

Morningsky- brown she-cat with gold and green eyes, Mate- Nettlepelt

Goldenstripe- brown she cat with golden stripes and brown eyes with gold around the rim(Thornshadow has a crush, maybe in the future...*grins evily*)

Thornshadow- muscular, brown tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE- Oakpaw

Rockfur- gray tom with blue eyes, Mate- Whisperpelt

Whisperpelt- brown she-cat with green eyes, Mate- Rockfur

Nightfur- black tom with dark blue eyes

Snowpelt- thick white she-cat with blue eyes, Mate- Stingpelt

Stingfoot- black with green eyes and one cream colored foot,Mate- Snowpelt

**Apprentences**

Oakpaw- brown tom

Maplepaw- golden brown she-cat with black paws and nose and green eyes

**Queens**

Heathercalw- black she-cat with gray paw and heather colored eyes, Mate of Rushclaw, Kits- Softkit- beautiful white she-cat wiht ginger spots and light blue eyes, Aquakit-blue-gray she-cat with white paws and spotes and gray eyes, Lightkit-light ginger she-cat with darker paws and yellow, orange eyes

Hazelfrost- hazel she-cat with icy blue eyes, Mate- (died), Kits- Icekit- hazel tom with icy blue stare

**Elders**

Noonfur- light black and brown tom with brown eyes

_** -SnowClan**_**-**

**Leader**

Sunstar- white with gold splotch above her nose shaped like a ear

**Deputy**

Skylark- a creamy white tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat **Lilyfire- pale ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice **Ivyfire- gold cat with ivy green eyes eyes and orange around the pupil

**Warriors**

Blackstripe- very dark gray tabby tom with green eyes Mate- Flareheart

Tumblefoot- gray tabby tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE- Skypaw

Fawnpool-A light brown she-cat, with white spots on her back, very small

Leafstorm- golden she-cat with amber eyes

APPRENTICE- Thornpaw

Skyfire- dark gray she-cat with orange eyes, Mate-Rowanheart

Rowanheart- dark brown tom with bright yellow eyes, Mate- Skyfire

APPRENTICE- Bluepaw

Pinethorn- red tom with dark green eyes, Mate- Laketail

Laketail- beautiful blue silver she-cat with gray tip of tail and blue eyes, Mate- Pinethorn

Snowpelt- white and fluffy she-cat

Ashstorm- gray tom with darker flecks and gray eyes, Mate- Silverheart

Rivertalon- blue-gray she-cat with brown eyes

Hawkwind- white tom with brown stripes with green eyes, Mate-Thunderheart

Thunderheart- light gray she-cat with long yellow dash down her nose going to her back and hazel eyes, Mate- Hawkwind

Windtalon- light gray tom with hazel eyes

APPRENTICE- Riverpaw

Hawkfeather- brown, broad shouldered she-cat, green eyes, Mate- Eaglefoot

Eaglefoot- black tabby with brown eyes

Owlclaw- brown tom with yellow eyes, Mate- Leafgaze

Moonshadow- black with gray she-cat and blue eyes, Mate- Brightpelt

Brightpelt- bright white, red, and orange tom with white paws, and tip of tail, Mate-Moonshadow

**Apprentences**

Thornpaw- dark brown tabby tom with long claws

Rainpaw- blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat with brown eyes

Riverpaw- brown, black she-cat with blue-green eyes

Skypaw- tall, buff, white tom with big blue eyes(Has crush on Riverpaw and Bluepaw)

**Queens**

Flareheart-ginger she-cat with blue eyes, Mate- Blackstripe, Kits-Lilyfire, Lumblefoot, Willowkit-silver gray she-cat with dark blue eyes, Mintkit-very dark gray tabby she-cat with white paws and pale green eyes, Squirrelkit- ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Silverheart- silver tabby with amber eyes and black ragged stripes, Mate- Ashstorm, Kits- Emberkit- deep black tabby tom with a white chest, paws, and tip of his tail, Cloudkit- light silver tom with brown ears, Skykit- white fluffy like her father's sister, Snowpelt

Leafgaze- yellow she-cat with green eyes, Mate- Owlclaw, Kits- Twinekit- dark brown she-cat with long tail, Darkkit- dark brown tom with green eyes, Grasskit- yellow she-cat with light green eyes, Sister of Ivyfire

**Elders**

Frostymoon- frost colored she-cat with blue eyes


	2. Prolouge

**Me:Welcome to my new story!**

**Roseheart: Yeah, yeah. Now lets get to the story!**

**Me: Stop whining! I'm starting right now!**

**Roseheart: Whatever. But, I wish I was in the story...**

**Me: Well, you're not, so get used to it, and now, my new story! The Dawn of Ice and Ember!**

**Roseheart: Please enjoy!**

"Those must be the ones," a dappled-brown she-cat mewed, looking down at the newly-born kits.

"But how, Dappledstar?" a tom protested.

"Yes, I agree with Mirefoot," another she-cat meowed. She looked at Dappledstar with pleading eyes.

A tom stepped up, silencing the whispers of other cats, "Dappledstar is right, Mirefoot, can't you tell? It feels like a strong coming over you."

Dappledstar looked at him with approval, "Tigerstripe is right, if I made an accident, I don't know what we'll do. All we can do is hope." She turned around and walked away, quickly joined by the she-cat that had spoken earlier. "How will these kits survive and know that it is them?"

"Lilacsky, go get your sister and brother, I need to think of who will send the prophecy," the leader mewed, when the she-cat left, she sat down and began to groom herself. After a while later she heard paw steps. "Yes? Oh, I see you have them." She pointed her tail to the two StarClan warriors.

"What do you need us for?" a black she-cat questioned.

Dappledstar began to tell Moonshine, Mirefoot, and Lilacsky about the prophecy. "But, who will send it?" she ended.

"I will," Mirefoot stepped up. "I know how to walk in cat's dreams, and I will be able to remember the prophecy."

Dappledstar nodded, "Is that alright for you?" she asked Moonshine and Lilacsky. The she-cats both nodded, "Then it is decided, this is the prophecy," Dappledstar announced,

"_Ice and Dawn and Ember,_

_must come into one,_

_to find the fallen Sun,_

_for they can not shun,_

_what has begun."_

Mirefoot nodded, and ran off to carry the message to the kits. Her daughters looked at her, and she looked back. _This is the right thing to do, I feel it in my blood. _Dappledstar nodded with pleasure and ran off, leaving Lilacsky and Moonshine alone.

"Are you sure Mirefoot got the message?" Lilacsky asked.

"I don't know, but all we can do is hope, now lets get something to eat. I'm starving!" Moonshine exclaimed.

**Me:Did you like it? Please review, man, I love those things.**

**Roseheart: You love everything.**

**Me: I heard that! Anyways, Please REVIEW! And I know it was short! I will make chapters longer the the future.**


	3. Leader's Death

Emberkit awoke with a long, painful yowl, echoing through camp. "Come on!" another kit mewed to Emberkit. Emberkit got up quickly, heading out of the nursery, into SnowClan's clearing. Emberkit couldn't believe his eyes! He saw Sunstar, our leader, on the ground dead. The whole Clan was gathered around. A couple apprentices came out and sat down by the leader. He ran to his leader, and buried his nose in her fur. Silverheart hurried to her kit, along with his sisters. She hurried them into the nursery. "What happened?" he asked warily. Before Silverheart could answer, Ashstorm bolted in, "Is everyone okay? Are you okay?" he asked quickly, then licking Silverheart's ear, soothing herself and him.

Emberkit got bored and went over to Darkkit, who was the only other tom in the nursery. "Hi, Darkkit," he greeted him.

Darkkit spun around, surprised, "Oh, hi Emberkit," then his voice went barely to a whisper, "some cats say that a cat murdered him."

Emberkit stared at him. He couldn't believe his ears. _Who on Earth would want to kill the most amazing, brilliant, truthful, honest cat of all time? _He wondered. Darkkit stalked off, eager to share the words he spoke to Emberkit. Emberkit looked over at Twinekit, her long, dark brown tail waving in the crisp air. He dipped his head, signaling for her to come over. She came with her paws barely touching the ground, "What is it?" she asked.

" Darkkit says that some cat probably killed Sunstar," Emberkit whispered.

"You know, my brother is crazy," she mewed, her voice low.

Emberkit snorted a reply. Twinekit nudged him, beginning a playful wrestle.

"Twinekit, Emberkit, you need to take a rest," Leafgaze ordered kindly.

Emberkit broke away from Twinekit and headed over to his nest. He looked at the entrance of the nursery and saw Silverheart still with Sunstar. Emberkit went over to his nest anyway, his brother, Cloudkit, and his sister, Skykit, were already asleep. Emberkit settled down and fell into a deep dream.

**Sorry it's short! Also, please do my poll! Please review, because I love those things!**


	4. The Gathering

The RainClan kit at her mother, "Please can I go. I really want to go and Splashstar said you could. Please."

"Not now Dawnkit, I'm thinking," the kit's mother replied. She knew that queens aren't She looked at Splashstar, who nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed happily. Dawnkit pushed her muzzle into Lilywade.

A yowl erupted from the great tree. All cats' talking quieted down, leaving the leaders to speak. A dark gray she-cat stepped up, "HailClan has been going fine and-" Her meow was cut off by a stampede of cats coming into the gorge. A tom leaped onto the great tree, "Sorry SnowClan is late, but, there was some... deaths..." Every cat in the gorge gasped.

"Sunstar died?" a cat questioned.

"What happened?" another cat yowled.

Murmurs rose up, but the leader of SnowClan raised his tail, signaling for everyone to be quiet.

"Yes, Sunstar died, we will... all honor her. But, I have become leader, hopefully to become as great as her, serving her whole life as a noble leader. When a new leader comes, also leadership and a deputy. My new deputy is Fawnpool! We have new apprentices, Rainpaw and Bluepaw," the leader yowled.

The she-cat that was talking earlier mewed, "We will all remember Sunstar, Skystar. As I was saying before, we have a new warrior: Nightfur. Prey has been going well in HailClan." She stepped back, waiting for the last leader to go.

A white she-cat came up, "RainClan has been doing fine. Prey has been running well and one of our elders, Shatterheart, died." She bounded of the great tree and groomed her fur.

Cats began to talk with each other or wrestling. Dawnkit and her mother, Lilywade, were near the other queens. After a while off chatting, the leaders gathered up their cats and headed home. _I can't wait to tell Seakit and Frostkit, _Dawnkit thought.

"Home!"Dawnkit murmured. She headed over to the queens den and saw Seakit and Frostkit asleep. _It can wait, _she thought as Lilywade and Dawnkit slipped into the nest, careful not to wake up the kits.

**Me: I know it's short! But, it would really help me if you review.**

**Roseheart: Everyone knows that!**

**Me: Well, please enjoy future books and chapters!**

**:)**

**Me: Also, do my poll! PLEASE! Okay, good-**

**Roseheart: -bye!**


	5. Out with Rushclaw

The air was damp and sticky as the apprentices, Oakpaw and Maplepaw, were cleaning out the dens. Softkit's, Aquakit's, and Lightkit's tiny bodies snuggled close to their mother, Heatherclaw. They were deep in sleep as Icekit got out of the nest and hurried to the apprentices. _I can't wait to be an apprentice, _he thought. _Only two moons._

"Hey, Oakpaw!" he yowled. The two cat dazed with love broke their stare to look at Icekit.

"Oh, hi Icekit, shouldn't you be asleep," Oakpaw scolded as he walked to Icekit. Icekit quickly shook his head.

"Hi Maplepaw," Icekit greeted her. She only grunted a reply.

Oakpaw put his moss down and mewed, "RainClan, attack!" Oakpaw charged at Icekit, but Icekit went to the side and scraped his sheathed paws against Oakpaw's brown fur. Oakpaw growled in mock anger and wrestled with Icekit. Icekit was looking like an apprentice, but he was only four moons old.

"Icekit, come here," Hazelfrost called. Icekit broke away and mewed bye and quickly hurried into the nursery. Rushclaw was in the nursery, sharing tongues with Heatherclaw. Icekit looked at the kits who were batting at some moss, enjoying themselves.

"You shouldn't do that, especially when it's dawn," she scolded him. Icekit had heard this lecture many times before. She continued with her speech, but Icekit wasn't listening. He was thinking about warriors, always ready for battle. "Are you even listening to me?" his mother interrupted her thoughts. Her voice was quenched with anger. "Icekit, please listen," she mewed more calmly. "I wish your father was here, you seem so restless," she licked his check. Hazefrost flicked her tail to come and sleep for a bit. A Icekit settled down, he began to dream about going to war with the warriors, his father at his side.

"Please Oakpaw, take me with you!" Icekit was wanting to go out of camp, but, as usually, Oakpaw said no. "But-"

"No buts, but I'll come back," Oakpaw left with his mentor Thornshadow who was talking with Goldenstripe. Everyone knew he had a crush on her, from the tiniest kit to the oldest elder. Icekit looked disappointingly as they left.

"What's wrong," a voice meowed behind him. He turned, seeing Rushclaw who angled his ears at the camp entrance. Icekit nodded. "There's not a reason you can't go." Icekit's frown turned to a lively smile. Rushclaw went and flicked his tail for him to follow. Icekit followed him with eagerness and feeling very jovial.

"There's a squirrel, since your friend has been showing the hunting crouch and I see you practice it everyday, try to catch it," Rushclaw invited. Icekit's ears grew hot with embarrassment, but he dropped into the hunters crouch as a reply. Rushclaw watched him. Icekit was fully focused as he stared at the squirrel. He looked at Rushclaw saying with his eyes, "Are you sure?" Rushclaw just nodded. Icekit looked back at the squirrel and leaped. When his paws met the squirrel flesh, he knew it was the perfect catch. He looked at his kill amazed. _I had killed a squirrel when I'm only four moons old!_

Icekit and Rushclaw went back to camp with their jaws filled with prey. Every cat had their eyes on them, especially at Icekit. But, Frozenstar was not happy. She called for Rushclaw, who hurried to her den quickly. Soon, murmurs were spreading, but yowling from Frozenstar's den made everyone stop. Rushclaw came out looking neither sad or happy. Frozenstar came out looking the same. Then she leaped on the frozen ledge and called, "All cats who can hunt their own prey come under the frozen ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats who were already out on the clearing, were out because they saw Icekit. "HailClan, we all saw Icekit and his jaws were filled with prey," Hazelfrost's beamed proudly, "Rushclaw and I think it is, accurate to change his apprenticeship when he is 5 moons old." The whole Clan cheered, calling Icekit's name.

"But!" Frozenstar called, motioning everyone to now the meeting is not over, "he will have to start now, and clean the elders den and search for ticks. He will not learn to fight or hunt during this time. As for Rushclaw, taking out a kit is fatal, worse things could of happened. So, now Rushclaw will step done from duties for a moon and Brackenstripe will be a substitute for him. Rushclaw _will _be treated kindly," she jumped down and went into the den. Many cats looked astonished. _The deputy being punished by stepping down? _Icekit thought it was a great thing, not bad!

_Ah, well_, he went toward the medicine cat den, _Better start my duties now._


End file.
